Diary vs Journal
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: On a long trip back to central Roy and Riza have a "discussion" on the differences between a diary and journal. Riza soon finds herself giving Roy an entry in his "diary". B-day fic for Yuna Sakura


**Diary Verses Journal **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Oneshot **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fiction**

**AN: This is a fiction for Yuna Sakura. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Diary Verses Journal  
**

Fuehrer Roy Mustang and Captain Riza Hawkeye sat in a private car of the train on their way back from a meeting a group of General's in the East. Roy's duties as fuehrer meant he rode in his own private car complete with guards, which were his loyal subordinates of course. It was incredibly quiet, the only thing that could be regarded as noise were the sounds of the train and the occasional sound of a page turning, courtesy of Riza. The lack of disturbances was perfect for Riza but annoying for the wonderful but sometimes whiny and immature fuehrer.

"Riza," he finally said when the silence became too much. He watched as his captain, aide and lover sat across from him reading her book. Her eyes were slowly trailing across the page, seemingly not hearing him. If she hadn't responded, without looking up from the words, he would think she didn't hear his voice.

"What is it, Sir?"

"I'm bored," he replied, similarly to the way a young child would complain.

"Why don't you write in that diary of yours," she suggested, referring to the book where he kept his alchemy notes.

Roy frowned darkly upon hearing what she called his book. "It's not a diary. It is a journal."

"It's the same thing sir," she said.

"No it isn't," Roy said.

"Yes it is sir," she said.

"Is not," he argued.

"Sir, stop acting like a child."

"I will when you admit that my journal isn't a diary."

Riza placed her book down on her lap and sighed. She knocked on the door of the car and called for Falman. She knew the he was standing guard at the door and she would use the walking dictionary to prove her point.

Falman came into the compartment and saluted. "Yes Ma'am?"

"What is the definition of diary," she questioned.

"A personal record of life's events or a record filled with personal thoughts and observations."

His definition caused Roy to frown. It fit the description his alchemy journal quite well.

"See sir? Diary!" she said with a smug grin that she would only show around friends.

"You haven't won yet. Falman! What is the definition of journal?"

"Somebody's written daily record of personal experiences. A—"

"See! They are nothing a…like" he trailed off when he realized that the definition was almost the same thing. "Thank you Falman. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Sir," he replied and left the compartment, sliding the door shut behind him.

Roy stared at her for a moment. "You happy?" Roy growled.

"Yes, Sir, I am quite amused," she said, picking up her book and beginning her reading once more.

"I don't see what is so amusing. You made me feel like an idiot."

"I knew you'd end up cutting off Falman's definition," she chuckled.

Roy tilted his head to right and looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't let him finish his definition," Riza said, her voice clearly displaying her amusement.

"Explain."

"A journal is also something a diary isn't. It's also a periodical dedicated to a specific subject."

"That's what I have! See, it's not a diary!" he said triumphantly.

"Yes, I know that sir," she said.

"Then why did you call it one and start an argument."

"Kept you busy for a while didn't it?"

Roy blinked at her then laughed loudly. "So it did!" he said, greatly amused that she was able to predict his reactions and distract him.

Roy thought about it for the next fifteen minutes before he got bored again. He stood and moved to sit beside her. He moved his arm to rest on her shoulders and she scooted slightly closer to him.

"Riza?"

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"I told you to write in your—"

"I don't have anything to write about that's important enough to write in there and anyway, I write in code."

"Yes I am aware of that and of what kind of code you use. Women's measurements and names right?"

"Yeah," he said then smirked as he got an idea.

"You could help me out you know?"

"Oh?" she questioned.

Roy moved his lips down to kiss her earlobe before taking it between his teeth.

"Roy," she groaned in frustrating and pleasure as he kissed behind her ear. If she'd been standing, she would find it hard not to sink onto the floor. He knew that was her sensitive spot.

"Want to give me something to write about?"  
Riza suddenly stood and narrowed her eyes at him. "Will it keep you from being bored for the rest of the trip?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it will," he said.

Riza locked the compartment door and then moved in front of him. She straddled his lap, her uniform skirt rising upon her thighs.

"No more complaining?"

"No more complaining," he agreed.

She cupped his face and kissed his lips as his hands drifted under her skirt.

"I have a feeling this experience will take up an entire book."

"Just be sure to write in code, Sir."

* * *


End file.
